Tanin Starkfaust
is a godly neutral warrior minion from the An Adventure of Legend set. Obtaining Tanin Starkfaust is available upon completing the first wing of the An Adventure of Legend adventure, in which he serves as the final boss of that wing. Stats Strategy Tanin Starkfaust is arguably one of the best 7-drops in the game, not stat-wise, but that he can serve as a highly promising board clear or at least a decent AoE, leaving minions prone to be destroyed by other minions or spells. On top of this, he is a vital Taunt presence, and he equips weapons for both players in the form of drinks with special buffs. These are the drinks he can equip both players with: #Rotting Grog: Every turn this is in your hand, deal 5 damage to your hero. #Spiked Cider: Whenever you deal damage, you have a chance to deal an additional 2 damage. #Firebreath Whisky: Attacks Burn opponents for 2 damage. #Shocking Cherry: Attacks Stun opponents. #Cold One: Attacks Freeze opponents. #Gaseous Mixture: Attacks Poison enemies for 1 damage. #Gambler's Grade: At the end of your turn, draw a card. #Broken Glass: Oops! Seems Tanin threw this one a little too hard. #Bloody Marie: Attacks Bleed opponents for 2 damage. #Plain Beer: At the end of your turn, restore 2 Health to your hero and this loses 1 Durability. #Rainbow Ale: At the end of your turn, destroy this weapon and draw 2 cards and restore 5 Health. #Starkfaust Special: When you attack, Choose: Restore 10 Health to your hero, or gain +5 Damage. Tanin can be viable in boards with Deathwish minions, as well. Quotes Summon *I don't have time for your INCOMPETENCE! *DRINK UP! 'Attack' *YOU'RE MINE! 'Death' *Here's your tab! Lore Tanin Starkfaust is the bartender, bouncer, owner, and pit fighter of the Tail of the Dragon Pub, a commercially large and successful pub in Majestic's Rein. Tanin has dealt with many customers, either by selling them his finely brewed and well kept beverages, or by serving them bone-shattering punches for skipping on tabs or starting brawls within the tavern's halls. Deathlius and Tylious enjoy this pub, and to Tanin, they are two of his best customers, but also two of his most competitive ones, for they either come to get drunk, or start a fight which even he can't stop. Trivia *Tanin Starkfaust's effect will destroy the weapons equipped by both heroes, with the exception of a Warrior who has used God's Grasp, in which they will destroy only one of their weapons. If Breckham is on the board with Tanin, then Tanin's effect will take effect twice, destroying both weapons held by the Warrior with God's Grasp, or giving a Special Drink, then destroying it and giving them another Special Drink. *There is a 8.5% chance for any drink to be equipped. *The Devs has stated that Tanin gives "a little bit of each class" with his Drinks, allowing for healing, damage, and status effects from all of the classes. *If Breckham is on the board, Tanin can destroy Breckham potentially, and on the second activation of his effect, he can damage himself. *His animation when summoned is similar to the Warrior Magic card "To The Death!", with a slight change in the punches - they all come from his card when summoned. *Tanin was banned from Championship mode the month he was introduced, due to the powerful board clear/damage he possesses and that his Drinks can swing the game the other way in either player's favour. *Tanin's name is a combination of Arabic and German words - "Tanin" means dragon in Arabic, and "Starkfaust" as two separate words forms "strong fist" in German. Notes *...